Viaje al Makai, nuevas compañías
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Una chica aparece ante Kurama y Hiei, llevándoselos a una nueva aventura en el Makai, con una proposición. Llegar a las tierras de Kujaku, donde esperan poder pedir un deseo físico. Nuevos compañeros se le unirán, formando una bonita compañía con mucha am
1. capítulo 1

**¡VAMOS ALLÁ! Aquí tenemos el primer fanfic en mi currículum como escritora! Lo empecé hará ya un par de años... Así que mi estilo ha cambiado mucho a lo largo,  ahora no me gusta este fic, pero creo que debo colgarlo igualmente, quizas alguien le encuentre alguna chispa buena XD **

**Pueden haber fallos relacionados con la serie, como fechas y cálculos, lugares o no sé que más... apenas lo revisé para buscar fallos y casi me muero de lo poco que me gusta como ha quedado TT me desanima...**

**Pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis! Es un fanfic NO-YAOI! hace dos años mi mente no estaba preparada para escribir yaoi, sólo para leerlo.**

**Viaje al Makai, nueva compañía**

Misato-chan

_"Nunca sabré porqué hice eso, pero lo que sí sabía ahora era que lo conseguí y que estaba cansada, cansada como nunca lo estuve antes. Algo me empujó a hacerlo, algo más fuerte que yo. Los **yumeis** somos así, sin pensarlo dos veces hacemos todo lo pensado. Nunca lo dije, pero siempre deseé venir al **Ningenkai **y para no ser menos, lo hice realidad. Y aquí estoy, encima de una especie de edificio que nunca vi, nadie me ve, pues no pueden hacerlo si no son de los míos o, fuera de toda posibilidad, el caso de un espíritu o humano con fuertes poderes."_

Ante esos pensamientos, un escalofrío pasó por la** yumei **que se hallaba en lo alto de un edificio.

_"Si me descubren... no se que será de mí. Pues me escapé sin avisar, no se lo dije ni a mi hermano, ya que me hubiese detenido a la fuerza, aunque soy muy fuerte, mi hermano es mucho más alto que yo. El ser baja me da rapidez, aunque son muchos los que no me tiene en cuenta. Siento admiración por los youkais más rápidos que yo, siquiera Kurama, ladrón que me robó hace ya 200 años, consiguió vencerme, pues era rápido pero no lo bastante. Esa noche me divertí bastante, él no me veía pero notaba que lo seguían. Esa hermosa cara rota por la necesidad de huir con el botín, nunca reiré tanto o eso espero, aunque no me importó que se llevara mi tesoro, la verdad. Luego de ese incidente, no supe nada de él. Hay quien dice que lo mataron después de un par de siglos y se escapó aquí, en el Ningenkai."_

La chica seguía recordando cosas del pasado y cosas que espera que pasen. Saltó por lo alto de los edificios fácilmente, fue notando muchos youkis, fuertes o débiles, pero no le interesaban. De repente, notó un youki que le sonaba de algo, algo que le gustó en el pasado.

"Te encontré...baka kitsune..."- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Corriendo como el viento, llegó hasta una casa pequeña, en una ventana se veía luz. Saltó hasta el alfeizar de ésta y se quedó observando el interior durante unos minutos. Dentro había un joven de hermoso rostro, pelo largo y rojizo, estaba leyendo en una silla. Aunque tuviese diferente aspecto lo reconoció.

"Bueno, bueno... nunca pensé encontrarte aquí."- dijo en media voz-.

Al decirlo, vio que el joven, ahora llamado Shuichi Minamino, se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia ella, como si la pudiese ver.

"Si vienes a pedirme lo que te pertenece..."- empezó a decirle notándola- "lo siento, ya lo gasté, puedes hacer el favor de hacerte visible? No me gusta hablar con la nada."

No necesitaba defenderse, porque los yumeis son pacíficos, sólo son burlones, se ríen de la gente y se esconden de ella. La chica no se paró a pensar y se hizo visible.

"Mmm... veo que me reconociste, igual como te reconocí a ti".- siguió diciendo Shuichi.-

"Tu youki es tan poderoso que lo sentí de mucho atrás."

Ante él, ahora se hallaba una chica con apariencia joven, pelo largo y castaño. Llevaba puesta una tela gris que la tapaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas blancas. Siempre tenía encima su espada colgando de un cinturón. La chica era de la mida de Hiei.

"No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?"- dijo al notar una figura vestida de negro a un rincón de la habitación.

"Porqué debería hacerlo?"- respondió Kurama- "está durmiendo."

"Me interesan los espíritus rápidos, además de ser buen espadachín. Me gustaría retarlo"- respondió ésta- "que, por cierto, está despierto."

Kurama se giró bruscamente hacia Hiei y vio que la figura les observaba con el ojo entreabierto.

"Podéis seguir la conversación, yo no molesto."- dijo éste-.

"Hiei... estabas despierto."

"Pues claro, baka, quién se duerme mientras alguien viene a retarte? No es eso lo que quieres?"- se dirigió a la chica, de su misma talla.- "Te presentas?"

"Me llamo Hikaru, Hikaru Yumei"- respondió de mala gana- "No me gusta ese nombre, podéis llamarme Usui."

"Hikaru, eh?"- dijo Hiei, con tono irónico- "Mal nombre para una chica de hielo."

"Je je... veo que adivinaste. El fuego y la luz me repugna! Mi padre quiso ponerme ese nombre. Eso me apasiona más al retarte... pequeño youkai de fuego...aceptas?"

"poco sé de los Yumeis"-en tono burlón- "ya va siendo hora de informarme."

"De acuerdo"- respondió pensativa- "que te parece si hacemos una carrera, para calentar los músculos, todo el contorno de la ciudad, el primero en llegar vence."

"Mmm...acepto"-

Se dedicaban a salir por la ventana, cuando Kurama los detiene.

"¡Oíd, vosotros! Primero, Usui, viniste a por mí y retas a Hiei"- empezó a decir en tono celoso, quería retarla él también- "Segundo, Hiei, esta yumei me hizo quedar en ridículo y tuve que huir de mala gana."

"Cierto que sentí tu youki, pero también el de éste, que es más fuerte que el tuyo."

"A ti te ridiculizó, pero yo no voy a perder, baka kitsune"- contestó Hiei convencido de si mismo.

"Bueno, de aquí iremos en línea recta hasta el final de la ciudad, la rodearemos hasta llegar al punto de partida y volveremos aquí, si lo deseas después podemos combatir con katanas."

"Listo..."-contestó divertido- "no tardaremos, Kitsune"

"..."- Kurama sin convencerse totalmente, no pudo replicar pos ya se habían ido.

Los dos salieron como rayos en una tormenta, Kurama los siguió con la vista hasta que ya no los alcanzó, luego siguió leyendo, suspirando.

Recorrieron a paso ligero(35 km/hora) hasta el final de la ciudad y desde allí, sin aviso previo, los dos empezaron a corre todo el contorno, notado por la falta de grandes manzanas. Usui corría rápido, pero se notaba que podía más aún, se lo tomaba en broma como si fuese un entrenamiento de chiquillos. En cambio, Hiei se lo tomaba en serio, pues nadie lo había insultado antes, a parte de Kuwabara o Yusuke. Usui tenía cara de tranquilidad, cuando Hiei le llevaba ya unos cuantos km de ventaja dijo:

"Bueno, creo que tendré que ponerme a segunda marcha."

Diciendo esto, aceleró tanto que en pocos segundos ya había dejado atrás a Hiei, a quien no le gusto en absoluto.

Siguieron así durante unos minutos. El primero en llegar a su destino fue Usui que venía tranquilamente, luego de unos segundos llegó Hiei, con cara sudada y rostro fulminante. Kurama estaba plasmado al ver a Hiei perder una carrera, era el más rápido del grupo. Pero Usui se veía burlona

"Vamos, vamos... no te deprimes. Si quieres luchamos con katanas,"- esto lo dijo en tono pícaro.

Le habló así para animarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfadarlo más.

"¡Nunca me habían humillado así!"- gritó Hiei- ."¿Solo por ser de menor medida, me tienen que tratar así?"

"¡Eso digo yo!"- le siguió Usui- "nos tienen como si fuésemos piedras tiradas, sin valor. Sin saber lo que podemos llegar a hacer. Además¡NO PUEDO LIGAR!"

"Jeje"- se rió Hiei- "veo que nos entendemos."

"Jeje"-rió Usui con media sonrisa- "veo que sé una cosa que tu no sabes"

"¿A sí?"-irónico-"¿y qué es?"

Pues, que hay un espíritu, en el Makai, que puede conceder todo tipo de deseos para el físico, a cambio de algo para su bien.

"¿dónde es eso?"-preguntó ansioso Hiei-.

"No lo sé"- contestó a risilla- "Auque Kurama puede que sí lo sepa."

Hiei se giró rápidamente hacia Kurama.

"¿Lo sabes tu?"- preguntó aún más ansioso-.

"Mmm..."- intentó recordar- "no lo recuerdo, pero me suena haber oído algo sobre un youkai llamado Kujaku, que te puede cambiar el físico. Todos le pedían que los reforzara la musculatura o cosas así."

"Debes recordarlo" -Dijo Usui ansiosa- "si es necesario vamos al Makai, a mi pueblo, allí nos pueden dar información."

"¿Cómo vamos hasta allí?"

"Bueno, no es ningún problema. Abrí un agujero no muy lejos de aquí."

_"Ha podido hacer una fisura en el Makai para llegar aquí, no me gustaría retarla"_pensó Kurama para si.

En casa de Kurama no había nadie y estaba de vacaciones de verano, así que podía ir sin necesidad de preocuparse. Anduvieron por las calles tranquilamente, pues Usui los había hecho también invisibles a ellos dos, charlaron del viaje y de Kujaku. Luego de caminar durante una hora, llegaron a un barrio de la ciudad bastante más tranquilo, le sonaba mucho a Kurama.

"mmm... "– recordando- "¡Pero si es el barrio de Yuusuke! Si nos ve querrá venir él también."

"No te preocupes, un humano normal y corriente no puede vernos.-pero estaba equivocada."

"¿Hablabais de mí?"- una voz familiar vino de detrás suyo.

"¡Yuusuke!"- exclamó Kurama.

"Tranquilos, no me interesa el lugar donde vais, ya estoy Bien así"- pero al ver sus caras aclaró- "Os vi en el centro y decidí seguiros silenciosamente, lo he oído todo, je , je"

"¿Nos ves?"- dijo Usui impresionada de que su poder no le surgiera efecto.

"¿quién es "ésta"?"- pidió a Kurama, y para rematar- "¿La novia de Hiei?"

De eso se arrepintió de seguida, pues Yuusuke apareció con un golpe proveniente de Hiei que le cortó la respiración.

"Era... broma"- dijo imposiblemente- "Pero... Keiko pega más fuerte, significa que he..."

No terminó la frase, pues ahora fue Usui quien le metió un guantazo.

"Pena que eso solo lo pienses tu "– dijo Usui pícaramente.

"Me... cayo..."-dijo Yuusuke- "Bueno, yo les dejo, antes que vuelva a recibir regalos por mis palabras."

E hizo bien, pues Hiei podía matarlo por haberse burlado de él. Siguieron a Yuusuke con la mirada hasta que no lo alcanzaron y aprobaron que no les seguía otra vez, Kurama dijo:

"¿Por qué demonios hubiste que abrir la puerta en este barrio?"

"Pues porque necesitaba una fuerza mayor a la mía al otro lado, este fue el lugar apropiado, cerca de ese chico."

"Bueno, seguimos?" – Hiei seguía enfadado.

Llegaron a un par de km más allá( la ciudad es grande y el barrio también) y subieron a la azotea de un piso de oficinas.

No se veía nada, pero Kurama y Hiei notaba como si se hubiera roto el espacio y se los engullera el vacío, Usui se dirigió al centro del piso, extendió una mano y de ella salieron una chispas y frente la chica se abrió un agujero sin fin.

"Bueno, ya podemos irnos, la verdad es que no deseo volver pero vine aquí para encontrar unas mentes para que me acompañasen en este viaje."

"¿Viniste aposta solo para pedirnos eso?"- dirigió Hiei más enojado aún- "¿Por eso me dejaste en ridículo?"

"¿Este chico siempre se enoja?"- preguntó a Kurama, indiferente por las palabras del otro-

"Sí"

"¡Vosotros, no me ignoréis!"

"Bueno¿entramos?"- propuso Usui-

"Primero entra Hiei, luego tú y luego yo."- dijo Kurama.

Así hicieron, Hiei entró primero, al llegar a su destino se encontró al medio de un bosque muy espeso, buscó algún punto de luz pero los árboles eran demasiado altos y con volumen. Hablaron de donde tenían que ir, pero Kurama decidió hablar con algún árbol (¿) y preguntarle.

"Me han dicho que es muy espeso y que ellos no saben dónde está el linde del bosque. Son muy viejos, de unos 7000 años y no recuerdan."

"Bueno, pues nos subimos a la copa de alguno de ellos y buscamos un camino o la casa donde me aloje a la ida."- propuso Usui

Hiei, subió, más bien saltó, al árbol hasta sentir el viento y observo su entorno, no había sol pues era el atardecer. El bosque era enorme y no se distinguía el final de éste. De repente, vio el sol reflejado en unos cristales pertenecientes a una casa a unos pocos km de allí, luego bajó de nuevo.

"No vi caminos ni el linde, pero sí que vi una cristalera, hacia el norte."

"Es la casa donde me alojé, tiene todo un lado de cristal."- dijo Usui

"¿Te alojaste o te colaste?"- pidió Kurama acertando.

"Bueno, solo cogí un par de manzanas y una sábana vieja y subí al ático sin que me viesen"- respondió.

"Pues hoy dormiremos en un árbol. Si esa casa tiene cristalera significa que el amo es rico, significa que tiene guardia de seguridad, significa que por una desaparición habrá doblado la vigilancia."

"¿EN UN ÁRBOL?"- grito Hiei- "me ataré al tronco si es necesario."

"No lo será"-respondió Kurama para tranquilizarlo- "formaré unas hamacas con lianas entre otros".

"Mmm..."- seguía sin convencerse.

"¡Qué divertido!"- siguió Usui entusiasmada.

Durmieron en el árbol esa noche, a la mañana siguiente, Usui fue la primera en despertarse, se alejó, se cambió, se aclaró con agua de un riachuelo y planeo la ruta que habían de seguir. Irían al pueblo-aldea de ella, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Caminaron y corrieron por entre los árboles con destreza, a la hora de comer comieron los primeros frutos que encontraron por el camino. Lo que no sabía Usui era que los Koorimes como Hiei están prohibidos en su pueblo, pero ella los condujo inocentemente por el camino.

**Fin del primer capítulo!**

**Bueno, quisiera saber SINCERAMENTE qué les pareció! > és una pequeña introducción... más o menos, a partir de aquí los capítulos serán un poco más largos... me parece que corrí mucho por ser el principio Oo...nose...**

**Este fanfic va completamente dedicado a mi amiga Hikaru nn se lo prometí hace muuuuuucho, así que el personaje Usui va encaminada a ser su reflejo... aunque me invente la estatura ùú los calculos debían coincidir...**

**HIKARU AHORA MÁS GENTE TE CONOCE! WAHAHAHA!**

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones! criticas! avisos... acepto avisos de gramática, fallos en la historia, avisos de amenazas... de todo...**

**XK NO SE VEN LOS GUIONES!**

**Owari!**

**_... Existe un ser en nuestra mente, que crece hasta florecer, y es entonces cuando sabes quién y cómo eres..._**


	2. capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Era el atardecer cuando se toparon con una pueblo"aldea, caminando entre las casas encontraron a un joven con apariencia madura, era diferente e igual al mismo tiempo que Usui, tenían la cara igual pero el resto del joven era lo contrario, era alto, más que Kurama, con el pelo azul y largo por los hombros, vestía ropajes marrones.

"¡Hermanito!" le gritó Usui.

"¡Hika!"contestó éste al verla" donde te...

"¡No me llames Hika!" le dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

"Usui..."el hermano se llamaba Kurai, observó a sus acompañantes desconocidos y se fijó en Hiei que no prestaba atención" ¿Quién es éste?

"Hiei, un amigo que hice en..."paró justo antes que el desliz se le escapara.

"Da igual donde, pero no podrá pasar de allí donde está" Kurai frunció el entrecejo.

"¿Ein?"los tres a la vez" ¿Y eso?

"Ya sabes que los Koorime están prohibidos en...

"No lo sabía" le cortó Usui sinceramente

"Bueno...ya que es tu amigo y no es como los demás Koorimes, puede venir a casa, pero le vendaremos los ojos y no tendrá que resistirse.

"¿Cómo?"Hiei enojado" Me niego, ya tuve suficiente con la dichosa carrera de ayer, pse...

"¿Mi hermana hizo eso?" preguntó Kurai

"Sí, según ella era un pequeño entrenamiento.

"Bueno, si mi hermana te eligió para luchar es que eres digno para pasar ¡Pero con los ojos vendados!

"¿Cómo¡Me niego rotundamente! Que venga la casa hasta aquí si es necesario.

"¡Dichosos Koorimes¡Qué testarudos son!" gritó Usui, perdiendo los nervios.

"Bueno," interrumpió Kurama para calmarlos" aquí el que os cuida soy yo, así que haréis lo que yo diga. Es duro para Hiei que lo pongan así, aparte, así que iremos todos vendados, aún Usui.

"Je, pareceremos una tropilla de tontos. Pero si Usui comparte mi ridiculez, estoy satisfecho" dijo Hiei con media risilla.

"¡Me niego!" gritó ahora enojada Usui" ¡Esta es mi casa y soy hija y hermana de estas tierras!

"¡Gritemos ahora, malditos Yumeis, que testarudos que son!" gritó Kurama para empatar la pelea.

Entre Kurama y Kurai consiguieron hacer colaborar a Usui, aunque ésta no dejaba de refunfuñar.

"Es la última vez que me hacen esto. La próxima me tiro por el barranco" gruñaba mientras la conducían por la meleza de arbustos.

"¿Te gusta la humillación?" le susurraba Hiei que se hallaba tras ella" Es algo que te llena de odio, algo que luego devuelves multiplicado por mil"Ahora la voz era irónica, deseando completamente vengarse.

"Yo de ti me callaría, si no quieres que utilice mis armas de mujer, entonces sí que humillaré por completo" soltó en una risilla.

"Ya lo veremos luego, vosotros caminad cayados o perderé la paciencia, parezco aquí un guardia de la porra" les advirtió Kurai.

Kurai y tres hombres más, los conducían por senderos y colinas, siempre adentrados en el bosque. A Kurama y a Hiei los hacían rodar sobre si mismos para que perdieran totalmente la orientación. La casa estaba apartada del pueblo"aldea, era grande para vivir solo dos personas, estaba construida a las cercanías de un río. Tenía dos portales que adentraban a un jardín inmenso unos 20 metros más allá estaba una casa de aspecto antiguo, se alzaba sobre grandes pilares que la sostenían de tal manera que había un patio con columnas de primer piso y la casa en si de segundo piso. Los balcones rodeaban todo el contorno. Todo esto estaba protegido por unas murallas de madera, que cualquier cosa o persona podía pasar sin dificultad, pero gracias a la magia de ilusión de la familia, cualquier que no tuviese permiso para entrar solo vería montones de piedras, una sobre la otra, formando una colina de rocas.

Una vez dentro del jardín, les liberaron y, con una señal de Kurai, los tres yumeis se alejaron y retornaron al pueblo

"Bueno, siento las molestias, ...Koorime..., pero no podía quebrantar las leyes por completo, ahora todos entraremos en casa, hablaremos, cenaremos o cualquier otra cosa.

"Gracias Kurai, eres muy amable, pero no te molestes por nosotros, cenaremos cualquier cosa" agradeció Kurama serenamente

"Nada de eso, vosotros entráis, coméis, charláis y dormís hoy aquí" replicó Usui" No solemos tener invitados y quiero divertirme un rato. Y debo repasar el mapa para mañana.

"¿El mapa?" Kurai no se enteraba"¿Os vais a algún lado?

"Tu reama nos..."Empezó Hiei, quería que se enfadase con su hermana.

"¡Nos vamos de excursión¡Eso es!" intervino ésta, que veía venir algo" ¡Pensaba llevármelos de excursión! Y tu no te metas hermano.

"Tranquila, no voy a insistir, pero ahora entraremos dentro.

Entraron dentro, Usui, se dedicó a mostrarles la casa. No le daba vergüenza enseñar su habitación como a las jóvenes Ningen. Era una sala grande llena de libros en estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, en un rincón despejado, en el suelo, habían montones de cojines y sábanas encima de un tapiz. Allí dormía ella, no estaba muy arreglado, pues no solía dormir en casa, siempre fuera. Usui se acercó a un armario y abrió el portón. Una montaña de sábanas y mantas se le cayó encima.

"Ayu... ayudadme... porfa" dijo desde bajo.

"Je... ahora vengo, tranquila" Kurama la fue a auxiliar.

Llegó al armario, con las manos levantó las mantas mientras Usui emergía de ella.

"Uff. Gracias Kura"kun, no me llevo bien con las mantas"le dedicó una sonrisa inocentona.

"¿Kura"kun?"" pensaban al unísono, Kurama y Hiei. A Kurama no le importó, pero a Hiei le pareció que la joven ya atacaba.

"De nada, Usi"chan" le siguió el juego Kurama.

"Siento no tener camas, pero estas cosas son bastante cómodas" lanzó las mantas cerca de las suyas, de tal manera que pareciese una cama grande, de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. En ella se podían estirar bien bien los tres sin problemas de comodidad. Luego bajaron bajo y se toparon con Kurai asando carne.

"Gracias hermanito, ya tengo la habitación echa" le dijo Usui

"¿" incrédulo Kurai" ¿Dormirán contigo? Ya tenía pensado en dejarles el cuarto de invitados.

"Yo prefiero un árbol, como ayer."replicó Hiei

"A no, tu haces lo que yo diga. Te vienes conmigo"Usui seguía con sus armas de mujer.

"Pse..."Hiei se mostraba indiferente, no se dejaría ganar por una chica.

Cenaron los cuatro juntos. Hablaron de las costumbres del pueblo Yumei. Luego Kurai sacó el tema de hacía años, casi dos siglos.

"¿Así que tu eres el ladrón que nos robó?

"Ejem... mi alma sí la es, pero mi aspecto no. Me divertí mucho esa noche, la pobre chica se divirtió conmigo, pero pude escapar¿No me lo reclamaréis, verdad?

"Tranquilo, esa parte no era nada comparado con el resto. Pero poco a poco lo fuimos perdiendo, sobre todo en construir esta casa y en objetos para la magia de ilusión.

"Lo malo que hiciste fue decidir venir un día que yo estaba presente, pensabas divertirte conmigo, pero al final me divertí yo contigo.

Hiei no participaba en la charla, Usui se dio cuenta y decidió saber más sobre aquel enigmático ser.

"Oye, Hiei"kun¿ Cómo es que no estas en tus tierras? Te encontré con Kurama. Pero quisiera saber si tienes familia.

"Hiei no suele hablar de si mismo"indicó Kurama a Usui, intentando sacarle la idea.

"Me echaron cuando era bebé" explicó Hiei" hace tiempo volví, mi madre había muerto, y mi hermana gemela desapareció cuando fue en mi búsqueda.

"Yukina sospecha que eres tu, Hiei. Pero no te lo pide porque no te apures por ella. Tiene un buen corazón, Kuwabara tiene razón al enamorarse de ella" intentó calmar a Hiei, pero eso último no era lo apropiado.

"Maldito insecto inmundo, si tuviera permiso le arrancaría los huesos.

"Yukina no te dejaría

"No tiene por que saberlo" ya tenía la idea clara.

Usui escuchaba con atención, había conseguido su objetivo, hacer hablar a Hiei"kun. Terminaron de cenar y los tres fueron a la habitación. Estaba oscura, como un agujero negro en la tierra, siguieron a Usui con cautela, pero Hiei hizo una bola de fuego para iluminarse. Kurama al verlo le vino una idea.

"Si hago una bola de ramas la podemos quemar y así tendremos luz" explicó

"¡Vale! Así molará más."entusiasmada Usui.

Kurama se concentró, cerró los ojos, extendió los brazos, el youki se empezó a expandir en torno a él. Acto seguido abrió los ojos lo más posible, de las mangas del traje, emergieron unas ramas de algún tipo de planta, la enredadera creció arriba hasta un par de metros del suelo, luego, con un movimiento de dedos, la planta se enrosco en torno de si misma haciéndose un ovillo, de el salía una rama solitaria, parecía el típico dibujo de una bomba.

"Hiei, quema la ramita" le indicó a Hiei.

Hiei no se movió, pero lanzó una llamarada hacia su destino, casi quemando la manga de Kurama. El fuego quemó la ramita, pero al llegar a la bola se apagó un poco y siguió quemando con las brasas.

"Bueno, con esto tenemos por un par de horas" dijo satisfecho de su trabajo.

"¡Kurama"kun, como mola¡Gracias!"dijo Usui" A ti también, Hiei"kun, tranqui, que no me olvidaba de ti.

"Pse" indiferente.

Usui Se acercó a la cama, se lanzó en ella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Al ver que los otros no se movían, con un rápido movimiento, desapareció y apareció tras ellos, los empujó y ellos cayeron sobre en montón de cojines, luego ella se lanzó y quedó a unos escasos centímetros del, todavía petrificado, Hiei. Éste, por su parte, se incorporó y eligió una parte cerca de la pared y recostó la espalda sobre ella, no se iluminaba por la lejanía del fuego. Kurama lo miró con una gota en la nuca.

"Que tímido" pensó Kurama.

Usui se acercó a Kurama Y se sentó a su lado sin vergüenza, no le importaba.

"Que atrevida que es esta chica" pensaba Kurama "Primero se lanza sobre Hiei y ahora se acerca a mi, demasiado".

"Oye¿Hiei"kun siempre es así de frío?" le preguntó sin importarle que Hiei la oyera"

"Pues sí, desde siempre, se hace una pared contra lo demás para disimular su media timidez, se hace el duro, pero tranquila, cuando pase el tiempo se le pasará.

"Mmm... de acuerdo" le respondió ésta" gracias igualmente. Ahora a dormir, mañana nos levantaremos pronto.

Buenas noches Kurama y Hiei.

Acto seguido, se estiró de tal manera que Hiei no se molestara por su compañía y con Kurama, indiferente, al otro lado. Kurama se durmió primero, cuidar de dos enanos cansa, Usui meditaba su viaje, tenía el aspecto de dormir, pero pensaba. Hiei seguía apoyado a la pared, alerta todo momento, tenía la katana a mano, y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación. Pasó el tiempo, horas talvez, Usui seguía meditando, Hiei se levantó cautelosamente y en silencio como un gato, salió al balcón. No veía nada pero podía sentir donde se hallaba, dio un salto y se posó en un tronco que tenía sobre él. Seguía vigilando cualquier movimiento.

Usui se levantó al notar que Hiei había salido fuera, tardó algo y salió fuera. Hiei la miraba y ella lo encontró, tenía una camiseta larga color beix.

"Hiei... ¿Por qué sales?" le preguntó.

"Estoy más tranquilo aquí arriba, sin un Kurama que ronca.

"Je... bueno, yo tuve calor y me cambié de ropa.

"Ah

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Usui saltó con la misma agilidad de Hiei y se posó cerca pero en una rama superior a la otra, a la altura de la cabeza de Hiei.

"Dime¿por qué te resistes a ser amigable?" preguntó ésta" Podemos ser compañeros, deseo ser tu amiga.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, Hiei pensaba una respuesta.

"Digamos que porque no se me da bien estar en compañía, sobre todo de las chicas.

"Pero con Mukuro te llevas bien.

Hubo silencio otra vez, Hiei no respondió.

"¿Te gusta Mukuro?" le preguntó Usui

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Hiei.

"No

"Deberías conocerla, es una mujer extraordinaria, fuerte como pocos en el mundo, fría y solitaria como un iceberg en el medio del océano, pero como iceberg que se parece siempre tiene sus momentos de deshielo en el cual se muestra como es y otros momentos que se congela más y te explica y te habla fríamente. No, no me gusta, si no que la honro y la admiro, tiene toda mi lealtad y aprobación, la respecto más que a nadie.¿ Por qué lo preguntas¿ Estás celosa?" preguntó irónico.

"¿De qué debería estar celosa?" Usui comprendió claramente que Hiei admiraba a Mukuro, pero nada más." Bueno, yo vuelvo bajo, supongo que tu te quedas aquí.

Se dedicaba a saltar pero, rápida como nunca, se soltó y cayó en la rama de Hiei que era bastante ancha para dos, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

"Tranquilízate" le susurró en la oreja" estás entre amigos, quisiera que me contaras más sobre ti, quisiera conocerte mejor.

Al instante saltó en la oscuridad. Dejó a un Hiei completamente perplejo y pensativo. Se quedó allí un rato más, pero luego volvió a la estancia. Usui estaba completamente dormida, al verla recordó el beso, se llevó la mano en la mejilla besada. Se estiró donde le tocaba, a la izquierda de Usui, estaban a medio metro de el uno del otro, pero ya no le importaba. La mano de la chica estaba posada cerca de él, Hiei la observó, iba a tocarla y cojerla, pero solo la toco. Ese contacto con las yemas de los dedos hizo que Usui se girará hacia él, acercándose más, retiró la mano e intentó dormir.

Usui durmió muy bien, soñó algo que le vino de repente.

"Hiei había sido llamado ante Mukuro, lo cerraron en un sótano lleno de youkais, luchó contra todos ellos, hasta luchó contra el youkai que le implanto el jagan, lo ganó y quedó exhausto. Mukuro lo llevó a que lo curasen. Le explicó que deseaba que se uniera a ella en contra de sus enemigos: Yomi y Raizen, ya muerto. Más adelante le contó su historia. De pequeña era esclava, y la esposaron, cuando escapó no puedo quitarse esas manillas, solo romper la cadena, siempre le recordaban su pasado, su odio y su tormento. Mukuro creció con la venganza en los ojos. En el gran torneo del Makai, Mukuro y Hiei combatieron en un combate a muerte, fue duro, Mukuro tenía ventaja, pero Hiei le quería mostrar hasta que punto era capaz de luchar, al final del combate, Hiei le rompió las manillas y la liberó "ahora estás libre de toda agonía y terror, ahora puedes ser tu misma y vivir en presente nuevo, no el pasado tormentoso" luego se derrumbó en los brazos de ésta, por falta de fuerzas. "Gracias Hiei, gracias" le murmuró mientras lo retenía.

**Fin del segundo capítulo!**

**_... No es esa la qüestión. sé feliz, no te preocupes por tu destino. Cuando llegue, estarás completamente satisfecho ..._**


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Usui se despertó, se medio incorporó y observó a Hiei que dormí a su lado, cerca de ella.

"Gracias Hiei, gracias" susurró mientras volvía a estirarse "Ahora comprendo tu admiración por esa mujer" .Cerró los ojos y no se volvió a despertar hasta la hora.

Se despertó a las 6:45 de la mañana. La luz pasaba a través de las cortinas, se levantó y salió el balcón. Fuera había luz matinal, las aves cantaban y los esquiroles saltaban por los árboles.

"¿Qué es este despertar en plan tipo shojo!"

"Hermano, no grites¿qué pasa?"

"¿Qué hacías esta noche despierta a esas horas de la noche?"

"No podía dormir, tenía calor."

Dejaron la conversación, pues Kurama salió de la estancia bostezando, vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones que le había prestado Kurai, largos para él.

"¿Ves? Ya lo has despertado" le replicó.

"No te preocupes" le tranquilizó Kurama. "ya estaba despierto de antes, ya no necesitaba dormir, pero en cambio Hiei... no se despierta."

Dejaron a Hiei dormir en paz, y bajaron a desayunar. Kurama salió al jardín a "charlar" con las plantas. Usui fue a buscar un mapa de la zona y Kurai fue a preparar el almuerzo. Hiei se despertó media hora más tarde, al no encontrar a nadie, salió fuera y se encontró a un Kurama bajo del balcón, hablando por sí sólo, luego captó la acción.

"Cualquier Ningen que te viera pensaría que acabas de escaparte del manicomio."

"¡Ah! Hiei, me has asustado¿Ya te despertaste?" le preguntó.

"¿Verme aquí, te asiente la pregunta?" le preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí."

"¡Hiei-kun!" Usui al ver a Kurama hablar con Hiei salió a ver" a te has despertado, baja a desayunar.

Hiei saltó de la barandilla y quedó entre ellos. Fueron a desayunar, luego miraron el mapa.

"Hiei-kun, pudiste dormir después, no?" le preguntó Usui

"Sí, solo que tuve que aguantar a Kurama durante un buen rato, le di una patada y se cayó."

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" preguntó Kurama enfadado.

"Pasa que la próxima vez que ronques te tiro por la ventana."

"..." Kurama estaba rojo fosforito.

"Hiei salió a dormir afuera, lo seguí y hablamos un rato. Luego volví dentro y dormí, él tubo que venir luego supongo. Seguro que lo convencí para que volviese." eso último lo tigo en tono pícaro.

"Pse..."

Kurama se apartó y se dirigió hacia Kurai, que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia.

"Perdona..."

"Sí, qué quieres?"

"Creo que tu hermana se ha encariñado con Hiei."

"Eso veo."

"¿No habrá alguna ley que no permita el poder enamorarse de un Koorime?" le preguntó Kurama.

"No, no la hay, peso seguro que a alguien no le hará gracia eso."

"¿A quién?" preguntó Kurama.

"A quién qué?"preguntó Kurai, como quien no sabe. Pues Hiei y Usui habían terminado su charla y se dirigían a ellos.

"Pero si me has..." pero de repente comprendió y calló antes de que se le escapara.

"Hermano, verdad que no es necesario vendarnos los ojos para seguir el camino?" preguntó energética Usui, que ya se había acoplado a ellos.

"No es necesario, según has dicho seguiréis el camino hacia las montañas, de allí decidiréis a hacia donde iréis

"Exacto" Usui "necesitamos algo de abrigo, pues, aun siendo verano, en las alturas no sobra el calor."

"No _problem" _Kurai se dirigió al interior de la casa y volvió con unas bolsitas de cuero, pequeñas comola palma de la mano "Estas bolsitas las compré hace tiempo, son mágicas, del interior puedes meter y sacar cualquier tejido, por grande que sea, dentro hay un plumón, mantas y algo más de vestir. Espero que sirvan."

"Servirán, gracias oniichan" le dedicó una sonrisa, cogió los dos bolsos, no pesaban "ya me extrañaba a mi que tuvieses la habitación tan ordenada, lo guardabas aquí, mientras que yo me peleo con las mantas para que quepan en el armario."

"Jeje..."

Salieron fuera del recinto, con todo listo, se disponían a salir, pero Kurai llamó a Kurama.

"Kurama, puedes prestarme unos segundos? Empezad vosotros, ya os alcanzará luego" le indicó a los otros dos.

"Por supuesto" lo siguió a un lugar apartado.

"Oye, mi hermana no suele llevarse bien con os machos que no conoce, espero que el Koorime no le haga daño, Usui no se había encariñado con nadie tanto, nunca."

"Vaya, no lo parece, es muy activa."

"Porque te ve como a mi, como un hermano que no le hará daño alguno, de Hiei es como si se burlara de él, pero lo hace con cariño, o eso intenta. Haz el favor de échale un ojo siempre que puedas, no me gustaría que le pasara nada en vuestra "excursión"" acentuó esa palabra, pues no le engañaba fácilmente.

"Dos si es posible, pues también he de vigilar a Hiei, que no se le ocurra alguna tontería como soltar el Kokuryha..."

"El Kokuryha?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, debe ser poderoso, conozco ese ataque, nadie antes logró dominarlo."

"Él sí"

Así se despidieron, Kurama se paró a buscar el youki de sus compañeros y lo siguió.

Hiei y Usui ya habían recorrido largo comino, aunque no corrieron fueron deprisa. No decían palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban a seguir el recto, en dirección a las montañas. Kurama echó a correr tras ellos, que se hallaban ya un par de kilómetros. Al alcanzarlos, ellos lo esperaron, luego siguieron caminando.

"¿Qué t dijo mi hermano?" pidió Usui, para romper el hielo."

"Nada importante, solo que te vigilara por él" respondió Kurama.

"Pesado"

"Se preocupa por ti, eso es todo"

Después de eso ya no charlaron más. Siguieron recto por entre los árboles. Ya habían recorrido un par de kilómetros más, cuando se oyeron unos gritos tras ellos, desde el camino que habían seguido.

"¡Usui!" la voz era la de un joven "¡Espérame!"

"O no... lo que faltaba" Usui se paró en seco y murmuró, mientras se ponía la mano en la frente.

Al cabo de unos segundos apareció, entre la meleza, un joven alto, pelo largo hasta los hombros y un poco más, liso y color violeta, los ojos eran rasgados y oscuros, que daban la sensación de penetrar con ellos cualquier sustancia. Iba vestido con unos pantalones bombachos negros, y una camiseta sin mangas roja.

""_Veo que los Yumei tiene todos, aspecto humano, y no demoníaco como otros youkais_"" pensó Kurama tranquilamente.

"Gracias por esperar" dijo jadeando el desconocido" si te escapas no lograría alcanzarte.

"Yoru, qué haces aquí? Por qué me sigues?" preguntó Usui, un tanto enfadada.

"Fui a tu casa y no estabas, tu hermano me dijo que te dirigíais hacia aquí, me pidió que no te molestara, que tenías otras cosas en que pensar""Yo se cuales" pensó Kurama a media risilla" pero vine igualmente, no molestaré" "No poco" seguía pensando Kurama" ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No" en tono cortante Usui

"¿Por qué? Te he de proteger siempre, es mi deber como prometido tuyo."

"Uno, se protegerme sola, soy más fuerte que tu, ya lo sabes. Dos, no soy tu prometida y lo sabes muy bien. Tres, ya tengo compañía, y no la cambiaré por ti." dijo indicando a Hiei y a Kurama que escuchaban atentamente.

Yoru no se había percatado de la compañía, los observó un tanto desconfiado, y dijo.

"Kurama, el ladrón leyendario y Hiei, guarda personal de la señora Mukuro. Vaya compañía más interesante" dijo incrédulo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Kurama tranquilamente.

"Yoru tiene la capacidad de adivinas ciertas cosas, pero no todas" "O eso espero"" pensó luego Usui.

"..." Yoru inspeccionaba a los dos "Kurama no es ningún peligro, pero el otro... tiene el Kokuryha y es un obstáculo para mi, es mi contrincante, auque él no lo sepa".

""_Así que él es a quien se refería Kurai_" pensó Kurama "_Ama a Usui y no se rendirá fácilmente_"

"No puedo leer la mente pero, por lo que veo, Kurai ya te advirtió de mi" se dirigió hacia Kurama con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Advertir, de que?" preguntó inocentemente Usui" Bueno, no importa, yo quiero comer algo, Yoru, tienes algo?"

"Sí princesa, tengo reservas para toda la semana, si no arrasas antes" indicó a un bolsito parecido al de Kurai."

"Otra vez ese bolsito mágico, todos tienen menos yo" replicó Usui mientras se sentaba en el suelo, observó a Hiei que seguía indiferente, recostado a un árbol, Yoru se percató de ello y decidió intervenir.

"Hiei... puedes venir tranquilamente, no te voy a morder" Pero tengo ganas pensó, le dirigió una falsa sonrisa a Hiei, acto seguido Hiei desapareció y apareció al lado de Kurama, entre éste y Usui" Sorprendente, eres rápido. Usui ya se divirtió contigo?

"Pse..." indiferente ante ese comentario.

"No me divertí con él, solo quise saber cómo era" replicó Usui de mal humor.

"Así que besarlo es saber como es" siguió Yoru" Y robarle recuerdos sin permiso.

"¿Besarlo?" preguntó Kurama.

"En la mejilla" aclaró Usui.

"¿Robarme recuerdos?" preguntó Hiei.

"Sí, Usui tiene ese poder, si se la toca mientras duermes puede soñar recuerdos de lo más íntimos."

"Ya sabía yo que ese sueño era muy real, demasiado. ¿Me tocaste?"

"Pse" indiferente" ¿Qué soñaste?"

"Lo suficiente para admirar yo también a Mukuro. Ya se porqué no tengo que estar celosa, como tu dijiste" le dedicó una sonrisa la mar de sincera a Hiei, éste comprendió.

Estaban sentados en un círculo, Yoru había sacado mucha comida, ellos cogían con precaución de no sobrepasarse, pero Usui tragaba todo cuanto podía. Kurama comía un poco, para no desagradar. Era ya tarde y ya habían descansado, ahora venía el momento de las preguntas.

"¿Dónde pensáis ir?" preguntó Yoru

"No tienes porque saberlo" le cortó Usui sin ni mirarlo.

"Que fría eres" triste Yoru" me lo puedes contar, no te detendré, si es lo que quieres.

"No te pases, se lo puedo decir?" se dirigió hacia Kurama, pidiendo permiso.

"No pasa nada, no tienes ni que pedírmelo."

"Vale..." se giró a Yoru" nos dirigimos a las tierras de Kuyaku, un poderoso youkai, lo conoces?"

"Un tanto, he oído algo sobre él. Que puede cambiar el físico de las personas. Pero, para qué quieres ir a ese lugar?. Ya eres guapa tal como eres" le dedicó una sonrisa.

"No es solo por mi, sino también por Hiei-kun – indiferente ante el último comentario.

"Pse, todavía me lo estoy pensando, creo que..."

"Bueno, no importa, yo tengo ganas de estas con vosotros."

"Y conmigo no?"

"Cállate pesado. No quiero que me sigas, está claro?"

"No, Usui, te seguiré hasta que lo crea conveniente."

"Vale, vale, espero que eso sea pronto" suspiró Usui" ahora sigamos andando.

Hiei aprobó esa idea, en silencio se levantó, recogió su capa y se hachó a caminar. Los otros lo miraron un tanto sorprendidos, pero Usui reaccionó rápidamente.

"¡Hiei-kun! Espérame, no sabes el camino.

Hiei no paró, pero menguó el paso para que Usui se topara con él al rato.

Kurama y Yoru seguían sentados observando.

"Bueno, Yoru, anímate, Usui es solo una amiga para Hiei, y hasta algo menos, pero Usui se ha encariñado, y se conocieron hace 4 días" Kurama lo animó, mientras se incorporaban y recogían" Usui es una chica muy activa y guapa, no se corta con los chicos.

"Eso es lo que me extraña" sin alzar la voz" ¿No os a contado su historia?

"No"

"De pequeña, al par de años, sus padres murieron al luchar contra unos Youkais superiores. Ella se quedó con su hermano con toda la herencia, que era mucha. A partir de ese día, Usui se encerró en un mundo frío u oscuro, donde no sabía que era la amistad ni el amor, pasaron 40 años y seguía con el mismo aspecto, como es de suponer. Su cuerpo se desarrolló normalmente, menos que se quedó bajita, eso hizo que bajara su autoestima, entonces la conocí, una chica seca, fría, sin preocupaciones, entonces intenté animarla, la acompañaba, le presentaba otras personas y lugares, la habría al mundo, pero seguía secante, y no hablaba mucho. Siguió el tiempo y yo me enamoré de ella, no por su físico ni su dinero, sino por su ser, por el espíritu combativo de lucha, el esfuerzo de lograr la simpatía de mí. Ella no me creyó, creía que yo era como los demás y me rechazó, pero yo no me redí, la ayudé tanto hasta el punto de dejarla así, como la ves ahora, pero siempre se burlaba, más que nadie, de los youkais más débiles, como yo.

"Mmm... yo creo que no se burlaba... Vi como retaba a Hiei, éste se lo tomo como burla, pero yo lo vi como una muestra de poder y de caer bien a los demás. Hiei conoce el frío y la soledad más que Usui, ella te tiene ti y a su hermano, pero Hiei no, él fue desterrado de su tierra de niño, creció sólo, sin compañía, se defendía del enemigo y vivía de sus esfuerzos, no sé su edad, pero creo que vivió mucho, luego nos conocimos, yo supe como era: frío, e incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno. Luego conocimos a Yusuke, él demostró ser más fuerte que nosotros y, aunque él no lo admita, se quedó con la aprobación de Hiei, esta fue la primera muestra de sentimientos que mostró. La segunda fue cuando encontró a su hermana, la protegió con su vida, pero no le pudo decir la verdad. La tercera fue con Mukuro, la admiración es un sentimiento, y Hiei bien lo sabe. Estoy seguro que pronto dará la cuarta y definitiva muestra.

Yoru comprendió y no se quejó, solo suspiró en sus adentros.

"Yo no me rendiré, hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos que Hiei es digno de confianza, no dejaré que Usui se enamore de él."

"Haz lo que quieras, pero ten en cuenta los sentimientos de Usui. Ella no es tuya, no puedes forzarla a hacer lo que no quieras que haga, por mucho que la ayudases en el pasado."

"Lo sé."

Habían comenzado a avanzar mientras hablaban, Hiei y Usui no habían caminado mucho, y los alcanzaron al terminar la conversación. Al no tener prisa, Hiei caminaba a unos metros detrás de Usui, pero ésta se detenía para que ambos se encontraran. Al llegar Yoru y Kurama, ellos detuvieron y los esperaron. Luego siguieron caminando, Kurama agradeció la compañía la compañía de alguien con cerebro en el grupo.

Siguieron andando, durante cuatro horas más o menos, eran las ocho de la noche y no habían llegado a las montañas nevadas.

"Hasta que no lleguemos a las montañas no pararemos" indicó Usui" No es por ser peligroso, sino por ir por partes, hoy hacemos el bosque, tres días en la montaña y luego ya veremos, no conozco que hay tras ellas."

No replicaron, solo siguieron su camino. Pasaron horas más y seguían sin indicios de pisar la nieve. Se notaba que a Hiei no le gustaba la idea de pisar el frío, no era su camino habitual, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió al grupo, solo una sombra más en la oscuridad del bosque. Era totalmente oscuro y ya no se veía el camino.

"Hiei-kun" Usui se dirigió hacia el muchacho "esto está muy oscuro, podrías iluminar? Porfa.

"Tsk..."

Hiei no la miró, directamente extendió la mano y de ella emanó una bola de fuego que iluminó todo a un radio de 5 metros.

"¡Gracias¡No me gusta la oscuridad total, los árboles no dejan ver la luna" le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Yoru lo vio y frunció el entrecejo.

Hiei hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando, la bola lo seguía allá donde fuese. De pronto se paró en seco.

"¿Qué te pasa Hiei?" le preguntó girando hacia él.

"Noto una fuente de frío, mi cuerpo lo nota, no le gusta esta sensación."

"Debemos estar cerca, si quieres ropa de abrigo, aquí tengo."

Hiei rechazó la oferta de Usui dando media vuelta y siguiendo el camino. Usui estaba decepcionada, Yoru y Kurama con una gota en la nuca.

"Jo, que frío que es" suspiró Usui" Y eso que le dije que se tranquilizara y se socializase más.

"Usui" Kurama apoyó la mano en su hombro" No es eso, es que su cuerpo puede aguantar cualquier temperatura, no necesita protección, por dentro es de fuego.

"¿Cómo sabes eso¿Lo has probado?" con voz pícara, hizo que Kurama se ruborizara ( advierto que no es un fanfic yaoi), y le saliera la gota otra vez.

"No en ese sentido, sólo que es un youkai de fuego, su cuerpo arde cuando él quiere, mejor no tocarlo esta noche, estará caliente para poder dormir, tenlo por seguro."

"Caliente...? jejeje... bueno, yo que quería charlar con él" suspiró mientras volvía a caminar para alcanzar a Hiei.

Yoru y Kurama la siguieron. Tardaron un rato en encontrar nieve, Hiei notaba el contacto con el frío, no le gustaba, pero no era demasiado como para quejarse, sus pisadas fundían la nieve pisada, dejando huellas hondas.

"Bueno, ahora podemos buscar algún árbol bastante grande para acomodarnos" indicó Usui.

El bosque seguía aún teniendo nieve. Hiei saltó y se posó en una rama grande para él, se apoyó en el tronco y cerró los ojos. Los otros lo miraban pero luego lo imitaron. Usui, como la otra vez, se posó en una rama más arriba que Hiei. A él no le importó solo siguió cerrando los ojos. Kurama y Yoru se posaron en la rama del árbol vecino. Kurama tejió unas hamacas, como la otra vez, para él y Yoru, éste se lo agradeció:

"Puedes estar tranquilo, no se rompen."

"Gracias, son cómodas."

Así durmieron esa noche, Usui les había entregado unas mantas a todos pero Hiei ni la tocó. No podía dormir, estaba nervioso por algo, sabía que algo lo tenía vigilado todo el tiempo, pero había algo más, algo que iba a suceder, en parte sería un estorbo, pero no tanto. Entonces decidió dar una vuelta por las cercanías. Se levantó con sigilo y saltó para quedarse de pie sobre el tacto de la nieve, caminó siguiendo el camino, quería meditar sobre el presentimiento. Camino entre los árboles durante un rato, de repente se terminaron los árboles, había toda una pradera nevada, y en el centro un lago de hielo, encima del lago congelado había un robot gigante, con forma de insecto, reposaba sobre el hielo, inmóvil. Hiei solo echó un suspiro.

Usui notó como Hiei se levantaba, como la otra noche, esperó a ver si Yoru o Kurama se percataba de ello. Se levantó y fue tras él. Estaba todo oscuro, no le gustaba, pero siguió el rastro del youki. Llegó hasta el linde del bosque, delate había un campo nevado, en él encontró a Hiei, con la mirada directa a un lago congelado, Usui se dio cuenta que había una monstruosidad de insecto mecánico.

**fin del capítulo 3**


	4. caípulo 4

Hiei se quedó allí, paralizado, esperando que algo ocurriera y ese algo ocurrió. Una mujer emergió del interior de la nave, se acercó a Hiei, luego, ambos anduvieron hacia la nave.

Hiei esperó a que Mukuro se le acercara, y ella llegó.

"Bueno, Hiei. Me alegra verte, hace varias semanas que no sabía de ti.

"Pse, de vacaciones, como siempre, qué haces aquí?

"Ya hablaremos dentro.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la nave, Hiei la siguió resentido. Usui iba a llamarlo, pero cuando vio que también la seguía se cayó y suspiró.

"bye bye "excursión"" y se sentó sobre la fría nieve, con la mirada perdida en el lago.

Hiei entró en la nave, conocía bien esa estancia, había pasado allí meses casi un año. Siguieron un pasillo y Mukuro se paró ante la última puerta, Hiei no la conocía.

"Ésta es mi estancia" le indicó Mukuro" se que debes estar cansado, pero he de hablar contigo.

Abrió la puerta e indicó a Hiei para que entrara. En el interior había otra estancia como la principal, no solo por la oscuridad sino por su enorme capacidad. Estaba llena de libros, estanterías, sofás, etc... Mukuro se acercó a las cristaleras y abrió las cortinas. El reflejo de la luna en la nieve blanca resplandecía e iluminaba. Mukuro observó el exterior y divisó una sombra en la espesura.

"Hay un intruso fuera, guardias traédmela, no la dañéis, es mi invitada" no hablaba con nadie, solo les daba órdenes telepáticamente. Dibujó una débil sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hiei no entendió pero, pocos segundos después, se oyeron unos chillidos y una voz femenina.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hiei!¡¡Socorro!

"Pse..." reconoció la voz pero no respondió, Mukuro lo observaba.

"Traédmela aquí" ordenó telepáticamente.

Después de un rato, la puerta se abrió de golpe, unos youkais traían a la chica, con un poco de brusquedad.

"He pedido que no la dañéis" replicó Mukuro" Podéis iros.

Los demonios la soltaron y ésta corrió hacia Hiei así sollozando y se le agarró del brazo escondiéndose tras él, no había visto a Mukuro. Éste ni se inmutó, solamente echó un suspiro, entre resentimiento y alivio.

"Usui... ¿Por qué me has seguido?

"..." incómoda ante la oscuridad de la habitación y la mirada de Mukuro que todavía no la había visto bien" Me quiero ir, vamos Hiei.

"Tsk, ahora soy yo quien debo pedirte que te tranquilices y te socialices con este lugar.

"..."

Mukuro se acercó a ellos, entonces Usui la reconoció, echó un suspiro de alivio.

"uf... Mukuro... ¿Esta es tu casa?" le preguntó Usui.

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó la otra

"No, pero yo se quien eres."

"Bueno, se lo contarás luego, acomodaos donde queráis" indicó todo los sofás de la estancia.

Hiei se dirigía hacia ellos, con Usui aún abrazada a su brazo. Al ver esa reacción de parte de la chica, Mukuro la tranquilizó.

"Tranquila muchacha, no tienes de que temer. Pídeselo a Hiei si quieres" en esto, Usui miró fijamente a Hiei, éste no dijo nada, pero ella comprendió, soltó el brazo y se sentó a una butaca al lado de la de Hiei.

Mukuro se sentó en otra delante de ambos.

"Bueno, empecemos, Hiei qué haces aquí? Según tengo entendido deberías estar en el Ningenkai.

Hiei no respondió, señaló con la cabeza a Usui, Mukuro giró la mirada hacia ella, pidiendo explicaciones. Usui solo se encogió de hombros con cara de:"Soy inocente".

"No hizo nada malo, vino un día a casa del Kitsune y nos pidió que fuésemos con ella a un lugar para bien de ambos, ellos dos ya se conocían un poco." no explicó nada más.

"No eres muy detallista, pero no importa,¿ me podrías decir el nombre de tu amiga?

"Me llamo Usui, señora Mukuro, si me disculpas me gustaría volver al sitio donde están mis compañeros, no saben donde estoy" se levantó de la silla, hizo una reverencia. Pero Hiei la detuvo, antes de que quedara fuera de su alcance, la agarró de la muñeca.

"Tu no te vas, es peligroso, no recuerdas el camino de vuelta. Mañana cuando amanezca nos buscarán y se toparán con la nave, Kurama ya la conoce y Yoru adivinará lo ocurrido, supongo.

"..." todavía indecisa, pero se sentó de nuevo al ser soltada.

Mukuro observaba a Usui, con una risilla inocente, conocía bien a Hiei, él nunca se preocupaba por los demás.

"Bueno, podéis alojaros aquí esta noche, Hiei, tu habitación sigue como la dejase.

"Gracias.

Hiei se incorporó e hizo una señal a Usui para que la siguiera. Usui se incorporó, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Mukuro y corrió tras Hiei.

Siguieron el pasillo y Hiei se paró ante una puerta en concreto. Allí la abrió e indicó a Usui que entrara. Ella aceptó, el interior era igual que la otra pero más pequeña. Hiei fue hacia la ventana y se quedó observando el exterior. Sin girarse se dirigió a Usui.

"Acomódate donde quieras" luego de eso cerró las cortinas y la habitación quedó totalmente a oscuras totalmente.

Usui fue hasta donde antes había un sofá, allí lo encontró, se estiró en él y cerró los ojos. Hiei se dirigió a otro sofá cerca del otro, también se estiró y se durmió al momento. Usui seguía despierta, no se acomodaba. Se giraba hacia los lados, la oscuridad la encerraba en sí misma. De repente una voz le retumbó en la cabeza.

Ven, Usui" le decía la voz" He de hablar contigo

Usui no se movió, estaba asustada, no entendía lo que sucedía.

"Tengo telepatía" le volvió a decir "Ya sabes la puerta"

Usui supo entonces, Mukuro la estaba llamando. Se levantó con sigilo, se dirigió a la puerta y salió fuera, volvió a la habitación de antes, la puerta estaba entreabierta, entró en el interior.

"Mukuro, ¿ Me has llamado?"

"Sí, gracias por venir, siéntate tranquilamente."

Usui se sentó en la butaca de Hiei, que estaba frente a la otra.

"Supongo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablar."

"¿Hiei?"

"Sí."

Mukuro y Usui se quedaron en silencio un momento.

"He notado diferente a Hiei. Antes no era así."

"¿Así como?"

"No hablaba, siempre tenía la mirada fija en algo que no existía. No se preocupaba de lo que no le infligía, y no tenía amistades."

"No conozco mucho a Hiei, hace una semana siquiera, pero algo me contó, su historia desde su expulsión, y en otra ocasión pude saber como os conocisteis."

"¿Te lo contó?"

"No, no me lo contó" Mukuro la miró un poco liada" En mi raza tenemos el poder de las ilusiones y sueños, yo tengo el poder de robar recuerdos si alguien me toca mientras duermo, Hiei debió tocarme sin querer y yo soñé lo que quería saber sobre él. ""Sin querer, lo dudo" pensaba Mukuro" Quería saber cómo y quién eras. Vi la lucha suya contra el cirujano, vi como le contabas tu historia de las manillas, y vi vuestra lucha en el gran Torneo del Makai.

"¿Querías saber eso?"

"Poco antes tuve una conversación con él. Le pedí que se socializase pero me dijo que no solía hacerlo. Le pedí si le gustabas, pues contigo sí que se había abierto. Me respondió que te admiraba, por tu fuerza de voluntad y tu majestuosidad, por tu manera de ser, por tu parecido a él. No le gustas, sino algo mejor, tienes todo su apoyo y lealtad, además de la admiración. Luego soñé esto y entonces lo comprendí, comprendí su admiración por ti, porque yo también te admiro."

"Gracias por decírmelo. Yo le debo mucho a Hiei, como pudiste saber, me liberó de mi agonía y tristeza, ahora soy una mujer libre, que puedo vivir libremente sin alimentarme de humanos. Yo también admiro a Hiei, somos parecidos, vivimos una mala infancia, vivíamos en soledad, con los recuerdos oscuros y con venganza en los ojos. Dime, dónde estáis yendo?"

"Mmm... Fui al Ningenkai buscando a alguien que me quisiera acompañar ante el señor "Kuyaku", deseo ser más fuerte para que la gente me tenga en cuenta. Lo reté para saber si era lo que buscaba, lo gané pero él se lo tomó mal y se enfadó."

"Es comprensible, las únicas personas que lo han ganado fuimos; el señor Urameshi, hijo de Raizen; yo, en el torneo; y, según dices, tu en el Ningenkai. Pero dime, cómo lo venciste?"

"Jeje, no te lo creerás" Usui se aguantaba la risa" En... una carrera. Jajaja

"En... una carrera?" Mukuro quedó fascinada" ostras, si la velocidad se le da bien a Hiei, pobre Hiei, debió hundirse mucho.

"Y que lo creas, Kura-kun me advirtió que no me metiera con él."

"Que gracia, je, creo que se lo restregaré durante un buen tiempo, para divertirme."

"Ey, no te pases con él, no me lo perdonaría , me llegaría a fulminar."

"Tranquila."le dijo" una cosa más, a ti te gusta Hiei? Estás enamorada de él?

Usui se quedó callada, no sabía que responder. Ni ella lo sabía, pero contestó lo que ella pensaba.

"No lo sé, él es muy frío, pero llega a ser cariñoso, por lo menos a mi. Su físico haría deshacer o babear a cualquier chica, pero yo intento ser su amiga, poco a poco me he ido adentrado en su mundo. Pero no me importa que me enamore de él, aunque sé que me rechazaría."

"Mmm... Hiei se preocupa por ti. Antes, él sabía que podías volver sin problema, pero prefirió que quedases aquí, estaría más tranquilo."

"Jeje" Usui formó una curva en sus labios" Bueno, será mejor que vuelva o mañana no me levanto, ya son las dos de la madrugada. Mucho gusto de hablar contigo, Mukuro. Espero que seamos buenas amigas.

"Yo también lo espero" con sinceraza" me has gustado mucho, tu manera de juzgar a la gente.

"Muchas gracias" le sonrió.

Usui ya se había levantado, hizo una reverencia con el cuerpo y salió de la estancia. Al entrar en la otra vio a Hiei en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente, se acomodó a su sofá y se durmió.

Hiei se despertó, debían ser ya las nueve de la mañana, estaba descansado, se incorporó e hizo un bostezo y un estiramiento. La habitación estaba a oscuras por culpa de las cortinas, se dirigió hacia ellas y las abrió un tanto, lo justo para ver algo. Entonces vio a Usui dormida en el sofá, estirada en él, en un sueño profundo, decidió no despertarla. Se veía tan inocente y libre, se sentó en una butaca ante ella y se dedicó a esperar, allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el torso descubierto por el calor de la habitación. Así pasaron varias horas. Tocaron a la puerta y Mukuro entró en la estancia.

"Vaya, veo que estás despierto."

"Tsk"

"Podías bajar bajo sin problemas, sigues siendo de este lugar."

"Ya lo sé, pero Usui no se despierta, se espantaría ver que no hay nadie con ella."

"Entonces ya me quedo yo, es mi culpa que no se despierte, ayer tuvimos una charla hasta tarde. Es una chica muy maja."

"Mmm... entonces yo voy a estirar las piernas por allí fuera."

"Lo que quieras."

Hiei salió de la habitación, mientras Mukuro miraba a Usui que dormía plácidamente.

Hiei salió de la nave, el sol reflejaba la nieve blanca, le cegaba los ojos. Allí se quedó mirando las montañas. Usui no se despertaba, Mukuro seguía esperando. Pasó media hora, y Hiei volvió a la estancia.

"No hay ningún indicio de que hayan llegado, todavía. Kurama se lo tomará en calma, pero el otro..."

"Yoru se pondrá histérico" intervino Usui

"¡Ya despertaste, Dormiste mucho Usui" Mukuro hizo una risilla, de la que Hiei se sorprendió" son las 11 de la mañana."

"Anda, sí que estará histérico sí. Oye Mukuro, he soñado que te venías con nosotros, ha sido muy guai. Porfa, vente, plis, será muy divertido, y así Yoru verá que estoy con buena gente, es pesadito el chico."

"¿Quién es Yoru?" le preguntó Mukuro" No me hablaste de él.

"Es un amigo de hace tiempo, me ayudó en un pasado, pero ahora es muy pesadito, según él soy su prometida, pero yo no lo quiero, puede que sea muy guapo (se parece un montón a Noin Claude, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne) y todo lo que quiera, pero yo no lo amo." Usui cruzó los brazos un tanto enfadada.

"Pensar eso es suficiente para rechazarlo" la animó Mukuro" Ahora será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos, luego meditaré tu propuesta.

"¡Vale!"

Hiei solo observaba. Estaba impresionado por la clara amistad entre ellas, pero se alegró el saber que Usui estaba animada.

"Eso sí que no, primero desayunaremos, después ya nos iremos" dijo Hiei, que se moría de hambre.

"¡Sííííííí!" Usui se le colgó del cuello desde detrás (tipo Nakuru Akizuki)" ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido durante todo el viaje!

A Hiei le salió una gota en la frente.

"Gracias por tu cumplido" un tanto enfadado Hiei.

"Bueno vayámonos ya" indicó Mukuro, al dirigirse a la puerta pero se quedó allí, se dio la vuelta y dijo: ¿ No venís?

"Eso Hiei, por qué no te mueves?" le preguntó Usui desde detrás suyo.

"Pues porque no me puedo mover, si tu me soltaras..."

"Ups, lo siento" Usui se soltó del cuello de Hiei" jeje"

Mukuro observaba divertida. Bajaron a la estancia principal. Allí había una gran mesa llena de comida. Usui empezó a tragar, sentada al lado de Mukuro. Al terminar salieron al exterior, Usui y Mukuro charlaban animadamente, Hiei las seguía unos metros más atrás.

"Hagamos una carrera" propuso Mukuro" A ver si ahora a ganas Hiei.

"¿¿¿?" Hiei frunció el entrecejo, pero lo captó" Usui... te voy a dar, tienes que ir por allí diciéndole a todo el mundo? Primero a Kurai y ahora a Mukuro.

Mukuro no se aguantó la risa y explotó allí mismo, Hiei se lo tomó en burla, pero luego cayó en un detalle.

"Mukuro, desde cuándo te ríes de esa forma?"

"Eh?" Mukuro paró en secó, recordando" Creo que desde esta noche, Usui me contaba...

"Vaya, vaya, que amistad que tenéis, pero da igual, sigamos, no me gusta el tacto del hielo.

Todavía estaban sobre el lago, entonces siguieron a Hiei que ahora iba delante. Mukuro rió por sus adentros, pues antes Hiei no mostraba sus debilidades.

"Hiei, tienes mucha suerte de tener una compañera tan buena y simpática como Usui, además de ser muy guapa."

"..." Hiei no dijo nada, pero en sus adentro afirmó esa frase" pos sí que tengo suerte sí", observó a Usui, tenía que reconocer que Usui era bastante guapa, tenía un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, y el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

"Gracias, lo mimo digo de ti, Mukuro" Usui le dedicó una sonrisa" Sabes, Hiei? Mukuro ya no es tan fría como en el sueño, para mí es como una hermana mayor.

"Pse "

"Dice la verdad, Hiei, tu me abriste a la vida, me cambiaste, ahora ya no lucho tanto, solo hago lo que creo." Mukuro siguió hablándole, aunque éste no la mirara.

Así siguieron andando, hasta el bosque, allí Hiei se paró, ellas lo imitaron. Hiei se quitó la cinta de la cabeza e hizo salir el Jagan, su mirada estaba perdida en el interior del bosque. Entonces vio a sus compañeros entre los árboles, a unos 500 metros de allí.

"Por aquí" indicó.

Siguieron en línea recta hacia donde había visto las imágenes.


End file.
